Roof shingles are flat rectangular roof coverings, which are laid in rows from the bottom edge of the roof up with the bottom edge of each row overlapping the previous row. Roof shingles are usually made of fibreglass-based asphalt and are nailed on the roof. Shingles need to be replaced every so often to prevent water leakage into the building. Old shingles can be removed simply by a square-edged garden shovel and a pry-bar. Many shingle removing devices are developed to combine the nail removal capability of a pry-bar with the lever effect of a shovel. Most of these devices are similar to a garden shovel, having jagged edges to remove nails. These devices have been referred to as roof ripper, roofer's spade, shingle remover or shingle popper. The present device is a new shingle popper which has certain features to make it easier to remove shingles.